List of YouTube channels created by Charlie Green
This is a list of all the YouTube channels created by Charlie Green. Charlie Badfish Charlie Badfish (formerly titled Charlie Cthulhu) was Charlie's first known YouTube channel (though Michael mentioned an earlier channel in this video.) Charlie used this channel for vlogging and telling stories of his childhood. He also filmed some videos with his father. One of his most notable videos on the channel was a 43 minute video titled No excuses, No fear where he explained his past mistakes, notably a hit and run accident involving him. He stated that he regreted all of his mistakes and though a slow process, he was trying his hardest to overcome his mistakes and move past them and have a brighter future. His most popular video is: Dad shows me how to vlog, at 18k views. On August 15th, 2016 - Charlie uploaded his last video on the channel titled "Charlie Checking Out" where he explained he would be ending that channel due to him having trouble verifying his new phone with the channel. He announced he'd make a new channel called "Charlie's Channel." and continue doing what he did, though with a better camera. Charlie Chill Charlie Chill was Charlie's second known YouTube channel. This channel was used for Charlie's videos, involving his vlogs as well as Grand Theft Auto V gaming videos. This was the most successful channel Charlie had out of the known six. In June of 2017, the channel did manage to reach 100,000 subscribers, though since the LSD Incident on June 29th, 2017 (and the past history of terrorizing the family being dead from the family name), his subscribers decreased from his channel thus making his channel not as successful as it once was. Trouble with YouTube Ever since the LSD Incident, Charlie Chill (or a hacker) uploaded explicit videos which caused Charlie to get his first strike on YouTube. Despite appealing for removing the strike, it still stood, thus he could no longer live stream on his channel. Months later, another incident happened where Charlie uploaded a one minute video of him attacking Isaac and his family, calling them out. Charlie told Isaac he has full permission to come to his house so he can beat him up and then rape his wife and children. While this video was removed minutes later, multiple channels have downloaded the video and saved it for others to view. This was the cause of his second strike. Termination On October 30th, 2017, Charlie Chill has been terminated by YouTube after receiving it's third and final strike due to another incident of uploading explicit videos. Ironically this happened on Isaac's birthday. The same day, Charlie started a new channel called "Charlie Travelz". Charlie Travelz Charlie Travelz (formerly titled Charlie Again) was Charlie's third known YouTube channel after Charlie Chill was terminated. This was the last successful channel Charlie had. Channel Reception Charlie Travelz started off poorly, with Charlie showing little to no empathy for Angry Grandpa while he was in the hospital which offended Michael deeply. Charlie would make accusations against Michael and Michael would take to Twitter and YouTube to debunk the rumors Charlie was stating. Once Charlie moved in with his friend Jay, that's when things started to change. Channel's Slight Uphill When Angry Grandpa passed away, Charlie took a plane to South Carolina to attend the memorial of Angry Grandpa. Michael welcomed him there and they seemed to have patched up any beef that was going on, Charlie would appear in a few of Michael's videos, and vice-versa. Isaac, a long time enemy of Charlie, noticing a change in Charlie decided to donate $20 to Charlie in stream, Charlie had "I love Isaac" written on his forehead as a thank you, and the two were on better terms. During this rise, he managed to hit 30,000 subscribers with his fans and former fans noticing the positive change in Charlie. Channel's Sharp Downfall Sometime in the middle of January, Charlie moved (or was kicked out) of Jay's house and relocated to a hotel, where on January 29th, 2018, Charlie relapsed once again and took to twitter. At the time Tina was back causing more problems for Michael and Bridgette. This angered Charlie to the point of posting several threatening tweets to Tina directly. During the rant, Michael blocked Charlie and offically cut ties for the final time, Charlie would then make several disgusting tweets towards Michael & Bridgette and took some shots at Isaac, thus making Isaac an enemy once again. He would then post several livestreams clearly drunk and continue to trash talk the mentioned parties. Though on February 16th, 2018, Charlie would go on livestream and he threatened to harm or perhaps murder Michael & Bridgette. Not long after he posted the livestream the couple said they would press any charges they could possibly do as well as hire extra security. Channel Termination Charlie Travelz was terminated on February 22nd, 2018, for the threatening livestreams. Travelz Together Travelz Together (formerly known as The EricaCharlie Experience) was Charlie's fourth known YouTube channel. It was created the day after Charlie Travelz termination. This channel was then terminated 3 weeks later on March 19, 2018. The last video posted on the channel before its termination was titled "FIRING BACK!!!". Though not much really went on with the channel. The Outsiderz The Outsiderz '''(formerly known as '''Checking In Together '''and then '''The Outsiders) was Charlie's fifth known YouTube channel. It was run by his girlfriend. This channel managed to get some attention and he garnered a new fanbase, some unaware of his past. And during this time he managed to get monetized by YouTube. Due to this, Charlie quit his job. Shockingly, this channel actually managed to surpass 10,000 subscribers Though, It was terminated on August 13, 2018. The Side Project The Side Project was Charlie's sixth and final known YouTube channel. It was created on August 14, 2018 and was terminated the following day. The only known video being uploaded on the channel was titled "THE DRAMA!!". The channel was terminated within 36 hours. The day of its termination, Charlie announced on Twitter that he and Erica was creating a website where all of his future vlogs would go, stating "They can't take us down there." The website was then debuted on August 21, 2018. Travelz Together Travelz Together '''(formally called '''Erika Travelz) is Charlie's seventh known and current YouTube Channel While the channel was at first just for Erika with no Charlie on the videos, around February 2019, Charlie made his first formal appearances on the videos saying he's there to stay. Though it got Terminated on May 9th, 2019 for hateful bullying. THE OUTSIDERZ '''THE OUTSIDERZ '''is Charle's Eighth known YouTube Channel. This is the second YouTube channel named The Outsiderz It was launched immediately after the termination of Travelz Together. Trivia * Charlie no longer has YouTube Channels, But he has one halted Channel "Charlie Badfish".